Genie
Ugo the Genie is the spirit of the magic lamp and is a recurring character and Summon in the Kingdom Hearts Unlimited Saga. As a genie, he holds the cosmic power of granting three wishes to the one who holds his lamp. And as such, Genie has seen much in the development of the worlds ever since the Keyblade War. Story Backstory According to Islamic folklore, djinni (or "genies" as they have come to be known in the West) are an ancient race of spirits, neither human, angel, nor demon but separate from all. Some sources claim that Allah created the genies to serve him before he created humanity, but the genies were too independent and refused to serve Allah, so he cast them out. Powerful, elemental creatures, the genies built a great civilization in the desert wastes of Arabia, though they often warred with humanity, which they saw as arrogant, greedy, and short-sighted. A few humans found a way to use magic to bind a genie to a magic item such as a lamp, calling upon the genie's vast cosmic powers to grant wishes, though the genies' ancient and immutable laws prevented a genie bound in this way from granting any more than three wishes. Fearing that the genies would eventually rise up and wipe out all of humanity, a tribe known as the Mukhtars began developing a system of warfare designed to counter genies. The Mukhtars attacked the genie empire and, with their unique combat abilities and weaponry, destroyed the mighty civilization in the course of a single night. Those genies that survived were scattered across the Earth, more isolated than ever before. For their act of attempted genocide, the Mukhtars were cursed with an inhuman appearance. One particular genie, his true name known only to himself and his kind, found himself alone in a vast and uncaring world. Despite his great powers, he could not find any more of his race, and grew desperately lonely. Braving the danger of the human world, the genie tried to make friends among humanity, and found one in the person of the human King Solomon. Amazed by Solomon's wisdom and kindness, the genie agreed to serve him even while not bound to a lamp. The genie's favor made Solomon the most wealthy and powerful man in the world... something that attracted many enemies. The rulers who coveted Solomon's power could not contest his rule while he was still alive, but that changed after his death. During Solomon's funeral ceremony, the enemy rulers ambushed the genie and bound him to a lamp. However, before they could use the Genie's power for their own dark desires, they were thwarted by the powerful sorcerer Merlin, who managed to take the lamp from them and seal it in Solomon's hidden treasury, which would later come to be known as the "Cave of Wonders". Merlin knew that only someone who could use the Genie's power wisely and for the betterment of mankind would be able to brave the Cave's many dangers and claim the lamp. Appearance and Personality Ugo is a large, sky blue being with black hair tied into a topknot (secured by a small gold ring). He has a small, pointed nose and curved, pointed ears. He wears a single gold earring on his right earlobe and has a black beard that ends in a curl. Like other Disney characters, Ugo only has four fingers on each hand. He wears a gold bracelet on each wrist, later revealed to the "shackles" that symbolize his enslavement as a genie. Normally, Genie's legs are usually nonexistent, replaced by a ghostly tail that is a slightly darker shade of blue than the rest of his body. A red sash divides the upper and lower halves of his body. Due to his virtually unlimited magical power, Genie can morph his size and appearance in any way he chooses, allowing him to alter his appearance into anything he desires. Ugo is a fun-loving and wacky character. Never frowning, never still, he is always ready to brighten up someone's day. He is an eternal optimist, not caring that he has been stuck in a lamp for 10,000 years. He is incredibly loyal to his master, but equally loyal to his friends. Abilities Gallery Genie (Value).png|Genie in "Valor Form" Nlm048.jpg|Genie's world form for Pleasure Island and Big Top Circus Category:Heroes Category:Crew Members of the Highwind Category:Djinni Category:Summons Category:Magic Users Category:Light Users Category:Electrokinetic Users Category:Pyrokinesis Users Category:Cryokinesis Users Category:Clowns